the_divine_nine_new_zodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Leadership
The Guardian of Leadership The Guardian of Leadership is the Guardian of Kronos, Leader of the Titans and God of Time. They are ruled by Capricorn, and are the Keeper of Mediumship. The current Guardian is Dr. Jim Harvard, and the upcoming Guardian is Kit Cyrus. Legends In Greek Mythology, Kronos was the leader and youngest of the first generation of Titans, the divine descendants of Uranus, the sky, and Gaia, the earth. Kronos is also interpreted as the personification of time. The symbol of Kronos is the sickle, or scythe. Leader of the Titans With the fall of Passion, Curiosity, and Faith to the Despair, it was the Titan Kronos who lead the council of the other Titans. It was decided that the remaining nine would be reborn into the world of humans, keeping some of their godly powers. Capricorn The symbol of the Guardian of Leadership is ♑, the symbol for the constellation Capricornus. The Leader of the Divine Nine is always ruled by Capricorn, and is sometimes referred to as simply Capricorn by those who study the legend. Powers Abilities Guardians of Leadership have the ability to perceive and communicate with spirits and those who are in the afterlife. At their most powerful, they are able to repel spirits from an area, create an armada of ghosts, and even view a visual conception of a spirit world in a trance if desired. Weaknesses Unfortunately, ghosts can visit them or even possess them against their will, as their power attracts spirits. = Previous Guardians of Leadership TBA TBA Current Guardians Dr. Jim Harvard (August 1st, 1943 - ) Jim was born in Disley, England, a windy suburb in Cheshire County. He was the oldest of seven siblings, and was the reluctant role model for the bunch. His father worked at a steel factory, and his tired mother remained at home, taking care of her unruly children. His Jewish paternal grandparents moved in with his family shortly after his birth, escaping the Holocaust and living in the childhood home of their daughter-in-law’s family. They were a poor, but relatively happy bunch, (or at least as happy as the average gloomy English person could be). He had an uneventful adolescence, and began working in the mill with his father when he was sixteen. He was not at all happy to be chosen as the Guardian of Kronos. Jim had a relatively bleak outlook on life, and leading a band of misfits in a pseudo-superhero group was not at the top of his bucket list. He was a grumpy fuck, and it took him several years to accept his fate and work towards becoming the leader that the team needed. He is especially hard on Kit, as her hesitancy towards her responsibilities reminds him of himself in his youth. He smokes like a chimney. Kit Cyrus (December 31st, 1988 - ) It was on a sunny morning in a mediocre lay’s So Cal shack-of-a-beach-house that Kit heard the impatient knocking of Jim Harvard. She stumbled through the daze of a rough hangover, answering the door in her “lover’s” shabby T-shirt. She blinked a few times, about to announce that there was a visitor, before the man said her name curtly. She frowned, staring up at the tall, intimidating man. Kit struggled to find her jeans and shimmied into her torn bottoms. She decided she was keeping the T-shirt. She eyed the man suspiciously, slipping her hands casually into her pockets and side-eyeing her beaten-down Chevy in case she needed to book it. He explained the situation, and her wallet began to relax. Kit, however, could barely keep the mockery out of her voice. Jim rolled his eyes impatiently at her disbelief, handing her a slip of notepaper with a hastily scribbled address. He tersely waved her goodbye, telling her to come by when she “sees one.” It didn’t take her long to figure out what he meant. Showing up in a huff in Bell City, Kit and her jalopy car rattle-rattle-rattled into the drive of the old D9 home. Jim seemed unsurprised as she raved about shadowy creatures stalking her. She felt nine pairs of eyes on her, and they each explained the situation. Her partners would be arriving in a few weeks—she was a bit earlier than they had expected. Kit collapsed in defeat on the sunken-in living room couch while Jim made a few calls to retrieve the rest of her belongings from her Californian apartment, deeming it too dangerous for her to travel alone again. Kit’s fun to be around, but she’s not at all dependable. She has low expectations of herself and her abilities, and she gives up easily. She feels defeated if she fails right away, and her attitude turns rotten if she feels pushed too hard. She shuts down and shuts people out if they don’t “get” her right away, and insists on doing things herself. It’s not uncommon for her to pack up, leave, and move away to some new place without telling anyone. Kit is, unfortunately, a quitter. __FORCETOC__